


The Bartender

by uncoordinateddreamer



Category: Rhett & Link, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, YouTube, rhett - Freeform, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoordinateddreamer/pseuds/uncoordinateddreamer
Summary: Story is set in Present day, Los AngelesNovember.Rhett!Bartender Link!Successful businessman





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Problems.  
Story is set in Present day, Los Angeles  
November.  
Rhett!Bartender Link!Successful businessman

It’s a busy Saturday night at The Fiddle, one of Los Angeles’ most expensive bars, right in the heart of the busy city. Patrons bustle in and out, some only ordering simple drinks before meeting up with someone from an app on their phone. Many also sit at tables with small candles for date nights, or celebrations. The lights are kept low and the conversations tend to be light.

Rhett is no stranger to this place. He’s been a bartender there for over 2 years. It was the first job he had coming out of college. As much as everyone in this town wanted to be an actor including himself, Rhett was happy to have a steady paycheck. He was also happy he got to keep his hair and beard the way he liked - curled and somewhat unruly. It had been a regular night. Rhett served drinks quickly and with expertise, having been the longest to work there. He taught his co-workers how to make specialty Manhattan's, while he worked alongside them. Yet it was an hour until closing when the man came in, and sat down at the bar.

Rhett never paid attention to anyone who came into the bar. His boss had made it very clear from day one to never have relations with guests. Yet, when Rhett looked up into the eyes of the patron in front of him, he was stunned. A man with perfectly coiffed black hair and deep blue eyes stared back at him. He looked tired, with his shirt and tie were undone. It had been a long day. But even the exhaustion didn’t distract from his beauty.

Rhett didn’t realize how long he was staring until the man gave him a cocked look. Rhett could feel his face getting slightly pink. “Hello sir.” Rhett finally stammered out, embarrassed. “What can I get for you?”

“Scotch. On the rocks. A double.” The man answered simply.

“A classic.” Rhett answered with a smile. There was no reason he couldn’t be friendly with this man... Right?

The drink was slid across the bar to the man as he grabbed it and finished it, in a large gulp. Shutting the blue eyes tight, he put the glass down. “Another.”

Rhett, although hesitant, refilled the drink and once again the man finished it quickly. “Long day?” Rhett asked.

“You don’t know the half of it.” He responded with a grumbling tone. Rhett sighed. He knew what was coming. This was normal for him, having people pour their life stories onto him. When people get drunk, they want someone to tell all their woes to, and Rhett must have had a face for it. His mother had always said he had soft eyes.

As Rhett filled the drink, he looked up at the man again. He was staring at Rhett, so he quickly looked back down. Filling the drink, he handed it to the man. The man just picked up the glass and swirled the liquid between the ice cubes. “What’s the trouble, partner?” Rhett asked. He never let his Southern accent slip, but every once in awhile it happened.

“You from North Carolina?”

Rhett looked at the man, and nodded. “Born and raised.” He let the drawl run.

“So am I.” The man grinned. There was a light in his eyes that wasn’t there before. “We coulda been close to each other.”

“In another life, sure.” Rhett answered. He was feeling strangely calm around this person he had never met.

“My wife she...” The man began before looking down at the drink and taking a deep breath. “She kicked me out. So I’m here.”

“That’s terrible.” Rhett replied. “I’m sorry to hear about that.”

“Women, right?” The man answered with a grin.

Rhett didn’t reply. It was not often he told his patrons he was gay. When women hit on him, he just let it happen. They tended to give more tips if he slightly led them on. With men, if you complained with them about their wives, the same happened. Rhett pulled out a cloth and began to clean the bar.

The man drank the third drink and wiped his mouth. “Link Neal.”

Rhett looked up from his work. “Excuse me?”

 

“Well, Charles. But everyone has called me Link since I was a kid.” He grinned at the man. “I told you something personal, I figured I should at least give you my name.”

 

“Oh.” Rhett answered, finishing off wiping up extra alcohol. He started putting away extra glasses. “My name is Rhett.”

“I know. You have a name tag.” Link answered, and started to laugh. Rhett could tell the alcohol was starting to have an effect on him. “I would hate wearing that.”

“It’s required.” Rhett answered.

“You know,” Link said, handing his glass to Rhett, “I wanted to be a weatherman when i grew up.”

“You did?”

Link nodded. “Sure did. Thought it would be cool to have my name on TV all the time, and to have people stopping to take my picture all the time. Now look at me.” Link looked down at his shirt, and unbuttoned it slightly, removing the black tie. “I’m just like my old man. Just in a fancier town.”

Rhett nodded, not knowing what to say. “I wanted to be an architect.” 

“You don’t seem like the type,” the other man retorted.

Rhett nodded. “I didn’t even know what that was, it just came to me.”

Link looked like he was about to ask another question, when someone came up behind Rhett. “Last call!”

Link and Rhett looked at each other. Rhett thought that the man looked sad. “Where are you going to go?” The question stumbled out of Rhett’s mouth before he could stop himself. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled. “Shouldn’t have asked.”

Link shook his head. “It’s a fair question, man. Probably back to my office. Sleep in my chair, or something. Maybe call and beg her forgiveness.” He laughed. “You probably get to go home to some honey, don’t you?”

Rhett didn’t give a reaction, just filled someone else’s drink. Link kept going. His voice was beginning to slur. “You seem like the guy that would settle down.”

“You clearly don’t know me.”

“Well, maybe I want to.”

Rhett looked up, confused. This man, who said he had a wife, was giving him signals that he didn’t understand. “I’m sorry... what?”

“Here.” Link pulled out a business card and handed it to Rhett. “Call me sometime. I need more friends in this town.”

 

Friend. The word made Rhett’s heart sink slightly. Of course he only wanted to be friends. “Right. That would be... Nice.”

Link nodded, and looked down at his glass. Rhett reached down and filled another glass with water and gave it to him. “This would help.”

Link drank the water quickly, and Rhett refilled it. “Thanks.” He answered. “I won’t be driving. My office is actually only a block away.” Link picked up his bag. “Maybe I’ll see you again sometime... Rhett.”

“Well, I work a lot so... I’ll be here.” Rhett glanced around at this place. Where he had been for two years. He knew every inch of this bar, and now all he could think of was the place where Link sat. “Have a good night, eh?”

“Don’t forget to text me!” Link answered as he got up, taking out his wallet. He dropped a few bills on the counter. When Rhett picked them up and tried to hand Link his change, he waved his hand. “It was nice meeting you.”

 

“You too.” Rhett answered, trying not to sound defeated. Link raised his hand and waved, before exiting the room leaving Rhett to stare at where he was. This beautiful man, left his life as quickly as he entered. Rhett looked down in his hand, and realized that Link had left a $50 tip. He couldn’t believe it, as he kept staring at the cash in his hands. 

“Snap out of it!” A co-worker said. “You’ve been standing there doing nothing for 15 minutes! Clean up those tables!”

Rhett sighed. He went back to working, trying to keep his mind off that blue eyed man. He eventually finished his shift and went outside. The breeze of Los Angeles hit his face, and he closed his eyes, enjoying this moment. 

He climbed into his car, and drove back to his small apartment. He played with his dog for a while before getting into bed. It had been a long day, and yet all he could think about, was Link.

He wondered, if Link was thinking of him too.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N WOW DIDNT KNOW THIS WOULD DO WELL

Chapter 2: Kindness

 

“So why are you in LA?”

It’s Saturday afternoon, around lunch time. It has been a week since Rhett and Link had their first encounter, and yet Link had been there almost everyday since. Rhett had learned that Link actually had a fondness for cocktails, and he began to experiment, giving him a new drink each time. Link casually sipped the blue liquid, and ate fries.

“What do you mean?” Rhett answered.

“Why’d you come here? In the first place?”

Rhett sighed, glancing around at the empty bar, the place he had found to almost be like a home to him. “I wanted to be an actor.”

“I could see that.”

Rhett’s eyes widened. “Do ya mean that? Really?”

“Yeah,” Link cocked his head and raised an eyebrow slightly “why are you so surprised?”

“When I told my folks I was leaving for LA to become an actor, they laughed at me. So did my boys back home. So does everyone I tell...” Rhett looked down at his black shoes. “No one ever believed in me like that.”

“Well I do.” Link answered. Rhett looked at him again and he was smiling at him. Deep blue eyes looking into his. “I think you’d be great at it.”

Rhett smiled, but went back to cleaning the bar. He couldn’t help that every time he spoke to Link, his heart pulled at him a little further. It had only been a week and it felt like they had known each other for so much longer.

“Hey…” Link looked down at his watch. “I’ve got a lot of work left to do today, so I should be heading back.” Link stood up, dropping bills onto the counter. He always overpaid.

Link was getting ready to walk away when Rhett called out. “Wait!”

Link turned, blue eyes staring into the green of Rhett. Rhett felt his hands become sweaty and afraid. “Yeah?”

“You’ve been… Staying at your office, right?” Rhett asked. Link nodded. “Well I’ve got a couch if ya… If ya need somewhere to stay. No pressure.” Rhett looked down. He immediately regretted speaking. How could he invite a stranger to his small apartment? It barely fit him and his dog comfortably, where would this man stay? His thoughts rushed too quickly.

“That would be great, actually.” Link smiled, cutting off his thoughts with simple words. “A real shower could do me good.” Link checked his watch. “When do you finish?”

“9pm.” Rhett answered.

“Great. I’ll come back around then, and I can pick you up some dinner on my way. How does that sound.”

Rhett’s eyes widened and he nodded. “That would be… Great.”

 

Link nodded. “9pm?” He asked, a cocky smile spreading across his face.

“9pm.”

With that, Link walked out of Rhett’s life again.   
***

Rhett felt like the next 8 hours felt like eternity. Everytime he checked his watch it felt like only minutes had gone by. He did his best to keep himself busy. Washing dishes, refilling drinks, and making drinks at the bar. While he was technically supposed to just be a bartender it was a slow job, especially on weekdays. He wandered through tables, making sure patrons were happy. He saw a few of his regulars and tried to hold a conversation. Yet the only thing that filled Rhett’s brain was the man’s blue eyes and cocky grin. Rhett hadn’t fallen for someone this fast in so long. The man made him weak at the knees and stutter like a boy.

Rhett signed out of his shift at 8:45 and sat down at the bar to wait. When it was 9:35 and Link still had not appeared, Rhett began to worry. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. He had promised himself he wouldn’t fall in love, what was this man doing? As soon as Rhett decided to let the idea go, he saw Link come in and all he could do was stare. Link Neal had changed. Now, he wore a navy blue suit with a champagne pink tie on top of a white shirt. His pants matched and his shoes were a warm brown colour, matching a belt. His hair had clearly been restyled. It stood straight up and looked like it had half a pound of product. Rhett just stared. He still stood in his standard uniform of a a black vest over a white shirt, with a black tie and pants.   
As soon as Link saw him, he walked over and grinned. “Surprise!”

 

Rhett stared at him blankly. “What’s this?”

“Well you’ve been a great guy the last week. I wanted to surprise you with dinner. Here. On me.”  
Rhett kept just staring. “But... That’s a lot.” Rhett looked down at his shoes. “I couldn’t pay you back.”

“Your friendship is enough.” Rhett looked at the man again and scanned Link’s face. His blue eyes did not seem to be hiding anything. 

“But I’m just in my uniform.” Rhett answered.

Link shook his head and grinned. “Don’t worry about it.” Link turned on his heels and headed for a table. Rhett sighed and followed him. The table was near the back, secluded by silk curtains. There were candles lit and a single rose sat in a vase. Link laughed and blew out the candle. “They must have thought I was bringing my woman.”

Rhett tried to laugh it off, although his heart was in his throat. If I was only confident, this could have been a date he thought to himself as he sat down. “How is she anyways...?” Rhett asked reluctantly.

“We sign the papers in a few weeks.” Link deadpanned, looking down at a menu placed in front of him, “Let’s not think about her...” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry. For bringing it up.” Rhett answered quickly, as he looked away. “Shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s a fair question.” Link replied. When Rhett looked up from the menu again, Link was staring at him. “How do you get that beard to grow?” He asked.

Rhett shrugged, suddenly afraid of his appearance. He put a hand on his beard, and tried to smooth it down. “Just grows out of my face.”

Link, without any hesitation, reached across the table and pulled Rhett’s hand down. “I think it works for you.” He answered, as his blue eyes bore into Rhett. For a moment, Link left his hand on Rhett’s. Rhett didn’t move a muscle. He felt the man’s soft palm touching his knuckles. Link turned it over, inspecting his hand. “My old man liked to read hands.”

“Really?” Rhett asked, trying to keep Link’s hand touching his. 

Link nods. “This one is your heart line...” Link traces a long finger across. “This one is fate.” He follows a long line across my palm. “This one is your heart.” He follows one from my ring finger to the bottom. “This one is your love life.” He follows another across my hand.

Rhett studies his face while he follows the line of his hand. He looks at one line and makes a face. “What is it?” Rhett asked.

Link shook his head. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” He went back to his usual grin, and opened the curtain. A waiter rushed over, Rhett’s friend.

“Oh hi Rhett!” The waiter exclaimed. “I never see you here after hours!” His smile brightened, but as soon as he saw Link giving him a confused look, the waiter went back to solemn. “Forgive me, that was unprofessional. My name is Devin, I will be your server.”

“A bottle of your finest champagne, and two glasses.” Link answered with a smile. Rhett looked at him confused, but he waved it off. “We’ll also both take the special.”

“Very well.” Devin disappeared, and came back with the champagne, popping the cork and pouring it for the gentlemen.

Link raised his glass to Rhett. Rhett did the same, confused. “To friendship.” Link beamed.

Rhett nodded slightly. “Friendship.” They clinked glasses and drank.

Rhett quickly lost track of the night. One glass of champagne, became two, became four or five. They ate and talked and most importantly, they laughed. And not just in the light laughter. They laughed loud, gut busting. They laugh loud enough that the other patrons complain, but they don’t care. Rhett’s sides are sore and Link’s face is red by the time he pays the bill. Rhett tried to cover half, but Link shoved him away, playfully. “Alllll on me.” Link answered with a grin. “I got money. I gotta spend it on someone.”

They got up, and Rhett quickly learned that Link was unable to walk. Rhett laughed. “You can’t drive.”

“‘Course I can.” Link said, as he took a step forward before almost falling over. He grabbed Rhett’s hand and electricity went through the taller man’s system. He pulled Link back to his feet and Link began to laugh again. “Can’t drive.”

Rhett sighed. “You can stay at mine,” he answered simply, realizing that Link had not let go of his hand. Link only nodded as they began to go to catch the bus.

Rhett hadn’t expected to have anyone over, so when they got to the door, he left Link outside so he could clean. He entered his space, looking around frantically. There was too much to do. He shoved dishes into the sink, he tossed his laundry into a basket, and he put a sheet on the couch in his small living room. He turned on the TV so it would play a fireplace. He turned on a diffuser so the apartment would smell less like someone who didn’t have their life together. 

Rhett reopened the door, and found Link, half asleep on the floor. Rhett reached down, and took the man’s hands so he was back on his feet. Link opened his eyes and stood on his tiptoes so he reached Rhett’s beard. Without a second thought, Link kissed Rhett’s chin and Rhett’s face went bright red. 

“Don’t worry.” Link whispered, as he half slurred. “Not gay.”

Rhett shhook this off, and opened the door. Link tumbled inside and looked around. “Wow.” Rhett shrugged, and led him over to the couch. Link stared at it, and flopped down. “Comfy.”

Rhett laughed a little and was about to walk away when Link reached for his hand again. “What is it?” Rhett asked, confused.

“Sit with me.” Link answered simply. Rhett said nothing and sat down next to Link’s long body, which when sprawled took up most of the couch. Link lifted his head and rested it on Rhett’s thigh, and Rhett could feel sweat build up in his hands.

“I’m not gay.” Link repeated, almost with a laugh. His eyes were closed. “But I wanna be fucked by a guy.”

Rhett was happy Link’s eyes were closed because he was starting to sweat. “Yeah?” Rhett said.

“Yeah.” Link said, with a drawl. “Like a rough fuck, and a man dominating me. My wife never liked to take control. I just wanna be controlled.” Links hands lifted into the air when he said this. Rhett just stared down at this man. This man who he thought was the most innocent flower, was telling him his inner fantasy.

“Yeah?” Rhett answered again.

“Yeah.” Link answered with a smile. “I wanna sleep.”

Rhett nodded, and got up, but Link grabbed for him again. “I think I love you.” Link slurred from his mouth. Both of his hands tighten around Rhett’s.

Rhett froze. He couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol talking, or was Link Neal telling the truth?

“Say it back.” Link whispered.

“I love you.” 

Rhett’s voice was a whisper. A scared boy. A man who feels like he’s 15 again. “Cool,” he answered with a grin, before dropping his grip. His eyes shut, and within moments Rhett heard the low rumble of snoring. Rhett sighed, shook head, and walked away. He went into his room, and all he could think of is Link Neal, asleep on his couch. In his house. A man, who said he loved him. He slept.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol life happened im sorry. I'm writing chapter 4 and 5 tomorrow. Should go up soon. I PROMISE you'll get that scene you want soon...

Chapter 3: The Morning After

You know when you wake up, and you completely forget what has happened the night before? This is what happened when Rhett woke up that Sunday morning. He opened his eyes and he was hit quickly with the smell of coffee. He knew he had forgot to set the coffee pot, and yet the smell was there. He opened his eyes, rubbing them. He ran his fingers through his hair, and that was the moment he realized that Link stayed over.Everything that happened last night hit him. Hard. A kiss on his chin. Cuddling. _I wanna be controlled._

I love you.

Slowly, Rhett pulled on some pajama pants (he tended to sleep in his small boxers, and he had a house guest) and slowly stood up. He walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door

There, in all his sleepy glory, was Link Neal.

He was making eggs. You could smell them. The toaster was loaded with fresh toast. The room smelled like it was a hotel. Link looked up at the tall blond and smiled. “Hey. I made you breakfast.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Rhett replied quickly, trying to hide his stunned expression. Link saw right through him.

“You let me stay here! I must have been really wasted,” the man cracked a smile. A big, goofy one.

“Do you not remember last night?” Rhett could feel his heart sink into his stomach. No memory.

Link shook his head. “Oh no.” He laughed, hanging his head. “I didn’t say anything dumb, did I?”

“No!” Rhett jumped quickly to his defence. “You didn’t say anything wrong,” he continued, more sheepish.

“Good to know.” Link smirked and turned back to his pan. He flipped the eggs. Rhett decided to give up on trying to stop him, and sat down at his small table. His small white dog came over to him, and rubbed against his leg. “Who’s the dog? She was very... Enthusiastic this morning.”

“This is Barbara!” Rhett answered, giving his dog some much needed attention. “She’s... affectionate towards new people.”

“She’s mighty nice.” Link answered, turning and putting a plate of eggs, toast, and a cup of coffee in front of him.

“Such royal treatment.” Rhett answered with a laugh. Link smiled before sitting across from him with the same plate.

“Sugar?”

“Two.” Rhett answered and he saw Link look down at himself and smile. “What?”

“I drink the same.” Link answered. “Almost like we were meant to be friends.”

Link picked up his coffee cup and so did Rhett, dinking it lightly. They drank in silence for a while before Link glanced up again. “You sure I didn’t say anything stupid?”

“You were drunk.” Rhett retorted. “Whatever it was, it didn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah.” Link looked down into the mug. “Isabelle, my… ex-wife once told me that I said something about wanting to be with a guy.”

“Is that so?” Rhett did his best not to let thoughts start swirling in his head but he couldn’t stop. He wondered about Isabelle. He had a name to the wife. I wonder if she held Link like he wanted to. Wrapped her arms around him as she sank lower on his body until she was unbuttoning his boxers and putting her mouth on his -

“Yeah. Isn’t that crazy?” He flashed a smile at Rhett. “Me. With a man?”

“Crazy.” Rhett broke the eye contact to pull out his phone. It was 11, and his shift started at 12. A text from his brother, Cole.

_COOL COLE: R U Bringing +1 to Wedding in two weeks? :)_

Rhett shoved it back into his pocket. A problem for later.

“Do you work today?” Link asked.

Rhett nodded, trying to hide disappointment. “Yeah. In an hour.”

“On a Sunday? Man, they work you too hard.”

Rhett shrugged. “I’m good at my job, so they hire me lots. Besides,” Rhett moved  
his eggs around with his fork. “Need the money anyways.”

“Yeah about that.” When Rhett looked up from his food Link was staring. Blue eyes into his green. “You seem to have other room over there. I didn’t want to pry but I stuck my head in.” Link looked a bit sheepish, not wanting to admit this. “I mean, if you’re looking for a roommate…”

 

Rhett dropped his fork and it clanged to the floor. Barbara, immediately startled, jumped over and started eating the eggs. “Would you want that?” He asked.

“I mean, I got nowhere else to go. I can pay. I work 9-5 every day. I’m very clean. I don’t bring guests over much. I can make more than eggs! I…” Link looked away. “I guess I ramble a lot,” he said quieter. “I can talk less if that’s what you want.”

Rhett stood up and took the dropped fork to the sink. Rhett couldn’t deny his feelings about this man. What happened last night happened. Could he let this person stay?

“Well, what do you say?”

When Rhett turned around, Link was looking at him with the biggest grin and the softest puppy dog eyes.

“Welcome, roomie.”


	4. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE. PLOT. THICKENS?
> 
>  
> 
> wanted to give y'all two chapters real quick because I made you wait... 10 months for them (yipes!)  
> Promise the next one will give you some heat <3
> 
> with love,  
> charlie.

4pm.

If there’s one thing that Rhett learned in the service industry, it’s that the less you look at the time, the faster it goes. The Fiddle tended to bring in a large number of people for brunches, so Rhett was busy making mimosas until he never wanted to smell champagne again. 

The problem is that all he could think about was 6pm. He checked the clock what felt like every thirty seconds but he knew that he would finish his shift. Walk fifteen minutes to his small apartment. Open the door and Link would be there. He hadn’t lived with anyone since back home. 

He took more bathroom breaks than usual, going in there just to try to calm himself the fuck down. Everytime his brain thought of Link, whispering “I want to be controlled” his pants felt two sizes too small. Rhett would never describe himself as well-endowed, but the thought of those cerulean eyes staring up at him from his waist made him feel like a man. He would splash his face with ice water, before returning to his customers.

His boss, was not a fan of this. He was always an angry man but today he seemed worse than usual. “Quit your lollygagging and fill, boy! We got orders!”

“Yes Chase. Sorry Chase.” He put his head down and wandered back behind the bar. His coworkers thankfully were taking on as much as they could.

“Wanna talk about something, champ?”

 

Rhett glanced over at his coworker, Stevie. She was pouring orange juice while Rhett added the champagne. “It’s nothin’.”

“Heard from Devin that you went to dinner with that guy.”  
Rhett grumbled under his breath. He hated when his secrets were spoiled. “And?”

“Rhett I saw that bill and I saw that he paid it in full. That’s Link Neal.”

“And?”

“Link Neal? From Warner Industries?”

 

Rhett froze so hard that he almost let the champagne bottle drop. He tightened his grip. “Are you fuckin’ serious?”

“I mean… Yeah.”

Rhett turned to Stevie. “He’s my roommate.”

 

Stevie then proceed to drop the orange juice container, spilling it all over the floor. “RHETT!”

 

“Hey! Clean it up!”

The two ducked down so Chase couldn’t see them anymore. “Rhett! Warner Industries is one of the largest film companies in the city! How did you not recognize his name? He’s been the executive producer for Marky Mark for years!” 

Stevie was one of the most passionate film fans that Rhett knew. Of course she recognized him that fast. “He did say I could be an actor…” Rhett’s brain trailed off. A big time film producer is staying in his gross ass apartment?

“The end of your shift is gonna get interesting, huh?”


End file.
